Dancing With Dragons
by GoneReading
Summary: "You know I could tell Harry..." I started, not sure if I should continue. Draco stopped, his hand lingering on the door before he spun around. "You won't though; otherwise you'll regret the day you came here." He whispered holding his wand to my throat.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Harry Potter.

_Dancing with Dragons_

**One:**

Its giant yellow eyes didn't leave mine as I extended my hand, my fingers closing over the letter. I tried to carefully pry the letter from the barn owl's beak but he flapped his wings suddenly causing me to fall backwards.

"Bloody bird..." I muttered bitterly under my breath, climbing to my feet while glaring daggers at the owl who hooted happily.

Reaching forward once again, I tugged at the letter hoping the owl would lose interest and drop it, no such luck. Trying once again, I reached out, this time pulling the letter from the owl's beak.

Smirking, I flipped the letter over and grinned widely at the green handwriting on the front; Hogwarts.

The barn owl beside me hooted, annoyed that I had managed to grab the letter. I jumped in surprise, the Hogwarts letter floating to my feet. "Bloody bird..." I grumbled again, reaching down to pick the letter up.

"Olivia?" I looked up to find Beth, my older sister, staring down at me as I sat on the floor with my letter clutched to my chest. She was trying to sustain a laugh as she looked at me, her blue eyes shining.

"The owl did it I swear..." I said as I stumbled to my feet, using my hand as a comb as I tried to brush the owl feathers out of my brown hair. Beth smiled; she was always understanding and caring, I don't know how she does it with me around, but somehow she never cracks.

"How'd you go on your O.W.L's?" She questioned, nodding her head towards the letter as she pushed the door open to enter my room.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and holding the letter out for her to take, "read it!"

Now nervous, I opened one eye and watched as Beth took the letter from my shaking hands. Her eyes skimmed over the writing and a frown appeared on her face, immediately being me... I panicked.

"I failed!" I wailed waving my arms around like a madwoman, "I knew it!"

"Calm down ya bloody nutcase!" Beth cried, shaking my shoulders as if that would calm me down. "You passed! I was just joking!" As if to prove her point, Beth shoved the letter into my face, forcing me to read the letter.

My eyes widened and Beth grinned, "I have to owl mum!" I shouted happily, grabbing the letter and running towards the door.

"Looks like you're going back to Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p>Blue eyes gazed back at me as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.<p>

I wasn't a tall girl, but I wasn't short either. I had managed to inherit my mother's long wavy chocolate brown hair while Beth had obtained my father's dusty blonde hair.

Beth had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago but still lived at home. She claimed she was working on getting a job at the Ministry once this whole You-Know-Who business dies down. For now though I was stuck living in the same house with my nineteen year old sister.

Me and her, we were alike in many ways, of course with the exception of hair colours and personalities but apparently once upon a time (eight years ago) Beth used to be fun!

"Olivia Hewitt! Hurry up or we'll leave without you!" Beth called from downstairs; she was always very impatient, one of her few flaws. "Very funny, if you leave without me, what's the point of even going?" I shouted back, exiting the bathroom and trudging downstairs.

"You have everything, right?" Beth asked, raising an eyebrow as she held the door open for me. "Already packed and waiting to be apparated to Kings Cross!" I replied cheerfully, giving her a grin before walking past her.

Lightning flashed up ahead as we excited the house. Giant raindrops fell from the sky, hitting me in the face before lazily rolling off and falling to the ground. "Ah!" Beth cried from beside me, trying desperately to wipe away the water that had fallen onto her face.

"Come on you two!" My mum called walking past us, her pale hands shooting out and grabbing onto our jackets. Don't worry this is normal procedure for the Hewitt family, I've grown quite accustom to it.

"Olivia?"My mum asked as she stopped suddenly, she slowly turned to face me with rain dripping from her nose.

"Do you have your wand?" She questioned, a grin making its way onto her face as I felt my jean pockets. "It's supposed to be—"

Beth cut me off by saying, "I have it!" She twirled my beloved wand between her long fingers, "what's the magic word?" She asked, leaning back so I couldn't grab it from her.

By this point I was soaking wet, in a very grumpy mood and shivering so I said the only word that came to my mind, "Avada Kadavra?"

"Olivia!" My mum cried, her eyes narrowing at me, I shrunk under her hard glare. "Fine... please, can we go now?" I whined as Beth gave me my wand back, grinning as she did.

* * *

><p>"Say hello to your friends for me!" Beth told me as she gave me a quick hug, pulling away quickly and holding me out at arm's length. "As long as you send me a Christmas present..." I retorted quickly, watching as steam drifted from the scarlet coloured train.<p>

"Will do!" Beth replied, ruffling my hair before moving out of the way only for me to be engulfed in a hug by my mum. I groaned as she held on, it seemed she didn't want to let go.

"Just remember to stay safe—" I cut her while rolling my eyes, "yes I know mum stay away from the bad people who sell things."

"No," she sniffled blowing her nose on a tissue she had managed to conjure up from nowhere. "I meant don't go leaving the castle, don't look for trouble!"

She seemed to be thinking as she stared off into the distance, "though you and your friends have always had a knack for trouble... especially Harry—"

"Mum! The bloody trains going to leave soon!" I cried as the train let out a long whistle and more steam flowed into the air. "Right, well knowing you I'm sure you'll be fine, don't go messing with the wrong crowd, look out for your friends, watch out for You-Know-Who and watch your language!"

"Love you..." I told her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and boarding the Hogwarts Express at last.

I glanced over my shoulder one last time before the train gave a sudden jolt making me stumble forward. Grumbling about train safety I managed to climb to my feet only to be nearly bowled over again as a mass of curly brown hair attacked me.

"Hermione!" I wheezed as the girl in front of me hugged me tightly, laughing as she did.

"I was about to jinx you!" I cried once she had pulled away, her brown eyes twinkling with amusement. "Never hurt a fellow Gryffindor, Miss Hewitt." Hermione replied puffing out her chest and tapping her Prefect badge.

"Come off it; don't go on about responsibilities and honour. I was tortured last year having to listen to Percy go on about that." I shuddered at the memory making Hermione giggle as I rolled my eyes.

"Were you caught in a hurricane while on your way here?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side as if noticing my appearance for the first time.

"If you haven't noticed it's rai—" I stopped speaking as I stared out the window; it was bloody sunny! "Well this is awkward..." I stated, shifting my feet as Hermione giggled some more.

"Let's go find Harry; I'm sure he's lurking around here somewhere, looking for trouble." She managed to finally splutter out, her face pink.

"It's okay; I can find him, I'll let you continue your Prefect duty... I'm sure Ron's looking for you." As I said this Hermione blushed, I raised an eyebrow but she didn't meet my gaze. "Yeah... I'll see you later Liv!" She squeaked before turning and walking the other way, her face now the colour of the Weasley's hair.

As I made my way forward the train swayed, reminding me that I hated trains, even magical one's that take you to magical places.

Leaning against a compartment door, I took two deep breaths, trying to not be sick as the train sped up. The trees outside were turning to a blur, beneath my feet the train tracks clicked annoyingly and everything seemed to be spinning.

Beside me, a compartment door opened and none other than Harry Potter poked his head out. "You never were good with moving objects were you Liv..." Even though I couldn't see him properly, it was obvious he was smiling, what a great friend.

"Shut up Potter..." I replied weakly, closing my eyes as Harry chuckled. "Potter eh? Not once have you ever called me that...come on then."

When I opened my eyes again, I was lying on a compartment seat with three pairs of eyes staring at me.

Harry leaned back in his seat as I sat up, a smirk playing on his lips as I glared at him. "Thank you Harry, for carrying my giant ass inside the compartment." He mocked as I; being the mature one, stuck my tongue out at him.

Beside Harry, Luna chatted happily away to Neville about what a Wrackspurt was. Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes meeting Harry's green ones as if begging him to change the subject. Harry tried to contain his laugh as Luna stared off into the distance, a dazed expression on her face.

"Liv..." Harry started, diverting my attention away from Luna, "you haven't heard anything about the Malfoy's have you? You know any new news?" He asked wording things carefully as his eye's shifted to the compartment door, scared someone would barge in.

I sighed, "What happened?"

"I-I think Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater." He whispered low enough so only I could here. "Well I haven't heard anything, but I see no reason why Malfoy would be a Death Eater." Harry frowned but didn't say any more on the subject; instead he turned to Neville and started talking about Quidditch.

Ron and Hermione returned to the compartment near lunchtime, Ron groaning loudly about wanting the wanting the lunch trolley to hurry up.

Hermione shared some useful information that Malfoy wasn't doing Prefect duty anymore, instead he was lounging about in his compartment being lazy and terrorising little kids.

Not long after Ron and Hermione had come did Harry and Neville leave under the invisibility cloak, trying to sneak a look at Malfoy on their way to Compartment C for lunch with Professor Slughorn.

"What kind of food do you think they're eating right now?" Ron asked absentmindedly licking his lips as he stared hungrily at the door.

"Do you think Harry's right?" I asked suddenly, shocking even myself, "do you think Malfoy's a Death Eater?"

"What I know is that we shouldn't fret about it... Dumbledore is smart; he probably knows and will do something about it." Hermione assured me, giving me a small smile before staring down at her book she had resting in her lap. "Try telling that to Harry." Neville said as he entered the compartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the starting was slow but I want to ease into this story and not rush it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and have taking a liking to Olivia.<strong>

**Tell what what you think in a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two:**

Hermione's eyes darted around the Great Hall nervously; she was worried about Harry. Ron however sat beside her shoving food into his mouth and looking completely at ease.

I stared down at the plate of food in front of me, suddenly losing my appetite. I suddenly found great fascination in the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy sat. He wasn't touching his food either, but was instead having a staring contest with some mashed potato.

As if feeling my gaze he looked up, his cold grey eyes boring into mine. Startled, I looked down and began shovelling as much food as I could into my mouth.

"Slow down Liv! You'll choke!" Hermione scolded me as she watched in disgust before turning and watching as Harry made his way into the Great Hall.

His nose was bleeding heavily as he walked towards the Gryffindor table. Quietly, he sat beside me, unaware that almost everyone in the Great Hall had stopped eating to stare at him.

Ron was first to speak, "what've you done to your face?" Ron's eyes widened as Harry reached up to touch his bleeding nose, before bringing his hand back down and leaning forward, "I'll tell you later." He muttered, his eyes flickering to the Slytherin table for a brief moment.

"_Tergeo_," Hermione whispered pulling out her nose and cleaning up the blood on Harry's face.

After dinner in the Great Hall and Dumbledore's welcome back speech, everyone slowly began to leave and head of to their common rooms. Hermione had gone ahead, leading the first years to the Gryffindor common room while Harry stayed behind pretending to re-tie his shoe lace.

Ron hovered behind him so being the good friend I am, I decided to leave the two and walk to the common room alone, what a bad idea that was.

"Miss Hewitt!" I spun on my heel quickly and turned to face the walrus like teacher, Professor Slughorn. He waddled towards me, huffing and puffing as if he had just ran a marathon. As he reached me, he placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to steady himself.

"I do hope you have decided to continue Potions this year as you are so talented at the subject." He said, removing his hand from my shoulder and smiling down at me.

"Well sir I was—"

"Nonsense!" He shouted waving his hands in the air, "it's settled; I shall go speak to Professor McGonagall about changing your timetable... in the meantime; you get yourself a good night sleep."

Its official...I really hate Professor Slughorn.

I watched as he waddled away before making my way back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you've got an admirer, Ron." I nudged Ron in the ribs, pointing at Lavender Brown who sat at the Ravenclaw table staring at Ron. Hermione let out a huff of agitation as Ron smirked before sitting down at the Gryffindor table.<p>

I groaned as Professor McGonagall made her way down the Gryffindor table handing out time-tables.

"Why are you so glum?" Ron asked in-between spoonfuls of porridge. "Professor Slughorn spoke to me last night about continuing with Potions... he thinks I actually want to do the bloody subject!" I growled banging my fist against the table.

Hermione looked ecstatic as I said this, "I was hoping you would continue!"

"Now Miss Hewitt...Professor Slughorn tells me you wish to continue with Potions." Professor McGonagall said as she handed each of us our timetables, looking at me through her tiny square glasses.

Instead of saying anything I just nodded my head while Hermione beamed at me from across the table.

"Good, good." She mumbled, "Miss Granger, here is your timetable, you best hurry if you want to get to Ancient Runes on time." As soon as McGonagall had given Hermione her timetable she was gone.

After studying my timetable for a while, I realised I had a free period along with Ron and Harry. So we all made our way back to the common room, Ron fiddling with a Fanged Frisbee Hermione had taken of a fourth year.

I stopped just as we reached the Fat Lady, stopping and opening my bag. "What did you forget?" Harry asked as Ron sighed.

"My timetable..." I grumbled, looking back up at them, "I'll be back."

As I reached the Gryffindor table I stiffened; the only person left in the Great Hall was Malfoy and he seemed to be watching my every move.

"Damn it Olivia, you are a Gryffindor, not a coward!" I whispered to myself as I reached the spot where my timetable lay. Grabbing it I stuffed it in my bag before turning, only to crash into Malfoy.

"Watch it Hewitt!" He snarled as I dropped my bag, books and quills scattering all over the floor. "You shouldn't stand behind people when they don't know your standing there!" I shot back, crouching down and shoving everything back into my bag.

"You shouldn't stalk people like that..." I mumbled under my breath, of course Malfoy had to hear. As I stood up hoping my bag wouldn't break he raised an eyebrow, smirking, "just tell Potter to stop snooping around."

"Or you'll break his nose again?" I asked, watching in amusement as Malfoy's smirk turned to a look of surprise before turning to a glare. "He told you..."

"Harry hates telling me stuff because he'll know I'll blab... I figured it out by myself." I told him before shoving past him a triumphant smile dancing across my face.

* * *

><p>"Looks like I won't be able to do Snape's detention." Harry said grinning as he stared at the letter from Dumbledore in his hands. "Knowing Snape he'll probably just reschedule..." I pointed out as we arrived in the dungeons.<p>

"You think Slughorn will be anything like Snape?" Ron asked, staring into the classroom like he'd rather be anywhere but here, I can't blame him though.

"Honestly Ronald, I don't know what your problem is." Hermione replied before trudging into the classroom. I couldn't hold back the snicker as I followed Hermione into the classroom.

"Ah, Mr Potter! I'm so glad you'll be joining us!" Slughorn exclaimed as Harry entered the class, Ron in tow.

Taking a seat next to Hermione I watched as Slughorn waddled around to the back of the classroom, grabbing two battered looking books and handing one to Ron and Harry. Slughorn then marched back to the front of the class, walking over to a potion near the Slytherin table.

"I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at," he began pointing towards the cauldron which bubbled furiously, "anyone tell me what this one is?"

I turned to look at Hermione expectantly, she always knew.

Of course, her hand shot high into the air before anyone had even looked at the potion. Slughorn himself seemed a bit shocked at her enthusiasm but pointed a fat finger towards her, "its Veritaserum sir. A colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth..."

How she knew that I had no idea... it's probably why her hairs so bushy.

Slughorn then moved onto the next potion closest to the Ravenclaw table, of course Hermione's hand was waving around in the air before he even asked the question.

As Slughorn made his way towards the last potion Hermione's hand was already in the air. "It's Amortentia..." She told him, even though he probably already knew.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world." She continued, her hand dropping to her side again. At these words, every female in the classroom seemed to straighten up in their seats, each trying to get a whiff of the love potion.

"It's supposed to smell differently to each of us—according to what attracts us," at this I suppressed a scoff, "I smell freshly mown grass, and new parchment—"

Hermione stopped there, turning pink and staring down at the table.

My attention was diverted from what Slughorn was saying however as I studied the love potion in front of me. I could smell old books, roses, fresh cookies and... apples?

"Liv, why are you blushing?" Hermione asked quietly as Slughorn told the class what was in the final cauldron. "It's the Amortentia..." I muttered, glaring at the love potion that bubbled dangerously closing to the edge of the cauldron.

I seemed to have dazed off because as I started paying attention Slughorn was saying, "—to make a decent attempt at the Draught of the Living Dead. The person who does best will win little Felix over here. Off you go!"

I should really pay more attention and not get so sidetracked.

* * *

><p>By the end of Potions I had managed to make what I thought was a descent looking Draught of the Living Dead; Slughorn thought so too... until he saw Harry's.<p>

It was Saturday evening and Harry had just left to go have his private lesson with Dumbledore, making sure he tucked his potions book safely into his bag and out of reach of any curious people, manly Hermione.

I sat at a desk trying to get as much homework as possible done. Hermione and Ron sat in the armchairs by the fire, Hermione curled up in a ball reading a book and Ron gazing at the fire with great interest.

"Do you think I'll have enough time to head out to the library and grab a book before curfew?" I asked Hermione as she came over to inspect my homework.

She grimaced, "you're leaving it a bit late Liv... but I guess if you're quick." As soon as the words left her mouth I had already grabbed my bag and darted towards the portrait hole.

I managed to make it to the library with fifteen minutes to spare.

Madam Pince snarled at me as I entered the library, obviously somebody thought they weren't going to have to deal with any more annoying teenagers tonight!

Ignoring the ill tempered librarian I made my way over to an aisle of books. My eyes scanned over rows and rows of books, still nothing. About to give up and admit defeat I turned and slowly walked out of the aisle but a figure moving around in the back of the library caught my interest.

Draco Malfoy was leaning against a table at the back of the library, his grey eyes investigating a book he held in his hands.

I'm surprised; I thought he couldn't read, but it just goes to show, don't judge a book by its cover... or a wizard... I don't know.

As I peered at the book he held in his hands, I could just make out the title; _A Guide to Dark Arts. _

Interesting...

"I know your there Hewitt..." Draco called out, not looking up from his book. He finally looked up just as I stepped out from my hiding spot, his right hand tugging down the sleeve on his left arm quickly.

"What, there's no books labelled, _The Dark Arts for the Stupid_?_" _I joked, but I don't think he really knows what a joke is, not from the scowl that made its way onto his pale face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three:**

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" He demanded, chucking the Dark Arts book onto the table beside him, crossing his arms over his chest before glaring at me.

"If I remember clearly, you aren't a Prefect anymore so you can't take points away from Gryffindor." I pointed out quickly; he only sneered and reached for another book that lay on the table. "Might I remind you Filtch could be wondering about these corridors? You don't want to be caught now do you, Hewitt?" He drawled, flipping through the pages of the book.

"Now now Draco," I mocked using his first name, "nobody likes a tattletale. Besides what would Filtch say when he catches you out of bed?"

"You're playing with fire, Hewitt..." He muttered darkly, his grey eyes flashing to his left forearm for a split second. "Oh scary, I suppose I should run away screaming now then?" I asked, trying to make a scared face as he mumbled, "you are an idiot Olivia."

His words shocked me for a moment before I quickly shook of the surprise and instead scowled as he turned and began packing his bag. If I could, I probably would have hexed him right there in the middle of the library but the words of my mother kept ringing in my ears.

_Don't go messing with the wrong crowd..._

Couldn't she make an exception? Like, if I hexed Malfoy she would turn a blind eye and pretend that I hadn't gotten a detention? Life would be so much easier if she didn't worry about me all the time and instead worried about what she was going to eat for breakfast.

Snapping back to reality I realised Malfoy was turning to leave, his bag slung over his shoulder and _A Guide to Dark Arts_ clutched by his side.

He stopped just as he reached me, for a minute I swear I saw something other than hatred shine in his eyes, sorrow maybe. It disappeared though, and the dark coldness returned as he stared at me, his eyes burning into mine.

"Have a nice night... Hewitt..."

What. A. Jerk.

* * *

><p>"Are you even chewing?" I asked as Ron gulped down his food as if he hadn't eaten in days. "I'm hungry!" He complained with his mouth full of food. Hermione shrieked and shielded her eyes, "Ronald, close your mouth!"<p>

Ron managed to mumble a sorry before diving back into his breakfast.

"I don't get you..." I heard Hermione huff before turning and talking to Ginny Weasley about her classes.

"Hi Ron." I looked back towards Ron to see Lavender Brown standing behind him, possibly breathing down his neck at how close she was. "Er, hi," Ron replied giving Lavender a quick smile before turning back to his breakfast.

Apparently this was funny because Lavender let out a little giggle before walking back over to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione turned back to face us looking annoyed, but she quickly plastered a smile onto her face as Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"So, Harry? What did you learn last night with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as he sat down, he was clearly tired as he rubbed his eyes, looking as if he could fall asleep right there.

"Voldemo—" Ron hissed, "don't say his name!"

Harry grumbled something unintelligent before continuing, "He taught me about You-Know Who and his past."

Hermione's eyes widened with curiosity while Ron nearly choked on his porridge. "That must have been interesting..." Hermione stated her eyes brightening and the thought of all the things Harry could have learnt. Honestly, I don't get Hermione half the time.

Harry shrugged before glaring at someone; no doubt it was Malfoy.

"He was in the library the other night." I told Harry, prodding my porridge with a spoon. Harry's head snapped towards mine, his green eyes wide and alert. "He was reading a book... I think the book was Dark Arts Guide or something." I continued, looking up and dropping my spoon back onto the table with a clatter.

"I swear he has eyes in the back of his head..." I added as an afterthought, shivering slightly at the thought.

Harry's reaction was exactly what I thought. First he turned a nice shade of pink, followed by clenching and unclenching his hand and then he nearly jumped out of his seat screaming, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Calm down Harry." I hissed, grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling him back down onto the bench. He crossed his arms and stared at the Slytherin table, grumbling to himself.

"I only thought of it now!" I snapped swivelling round on the bench so I wasn't looking at Harry anymore. "It just doesn't seem right..." Harry whispered to himself as his eyes followed Malfoys retreating figure.

"Creepy book, creepy bloke..." Ron cut in, pushing his now empty bowl forward and sighing. "For once... I agree with Ron." I declared, turning back around to face Harry.

Hermione had been quiet the entire time we discussed Draco Malfoy and the scary book; she probably wanted no part in it but of course Ron had to pull her into the discussion. "What do you think 'Mione?"

"I think Harry shouldn't worry and let Dumbledore handle it." She replied with a frown. "But Dumbledore's... one hundred and fifty, he can't do everything." Ron retorted looking smug as Hermione seemed lost for words.

"He hasn't been here for a while..." I told the two, pointing towards the staff table; Dumbledore's seat was empty. "I think it's something to do with the Order." I whispered as Ron and Hermione gazed at the staff table.

"There's been a Dementor attack," Hermione said as she flattened out her copy of _The Daily Prophet_, "and people are getting more worried about the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who."

Hermione fell silent as she stupid _The Daily Prophet _carefully as if trying to decipher some secret code.

"So Harry, when's Quidditch tryouts?" Ron asked changing the subject as he noticed everyone seemed slightly uncomfortable talking about Death Eaters. "What?—Oh, er," Harry scratched his head, "I'm thinking Saturday."

"Brilliant!" Ron grinned, "Are you trying out Liv?"

I stared at him for a while, trying to register what he was saying until I finally managed to get out, "are you kidding me?"

"Do you clearly not remember me in third year falling of a broom?" I asked, shocked that he could forget such a terrifying moment. Ron smiled sheepishly, "right, I forgot about that, so you'll be cheering then?"

I groaned, "Do I really have to?"

* * *

><p>"Yay Gryffindor..." I mumbled unenthusiastically as a couple of Gryffindors zipped past on broomsticks. Hermione sat next to me trying not to laugh, even though she was doing a terrible job at it.<p>

"You're supposed to be cheering too, or would you rather Lavender Brown do that?" I asked jerking a thumb at Lavender who was bouncing up and down in her seat while waving to Ron. Hermione pursed her lips, staring down at the Quidditch field, trying to ignore Lavender as she squealed.

"They all look so little from up here..." I commented, watching as Ron tried climbing onto his broom.

We watched as Cormac McLaggen flew to the goal posts, looking confident as he sat on his broom re-adjusting his gloves. "I hope he doesn't get in," Hermione muttered.

McLaggen managed to save four penalties out of five. Just as the fifth one came flying towards him Hermione whispered, "_Confundus._"Cormac's broom went in the complete opposite direction he wanted it to go, leaving the goal post wide open for the ball to fly into.

I turned to face Hermione, watching as a blush crept onto her face. "Well... that was totally unexpected. I mean I know you want Ron to become Keeper but never did I think you would do that!"

Hermione opened her mouth to apologise but I cut her off by saying, "I'm so proud."

"Good luck Ron!" I didn't have to look to know that Lavender was the one who had spoken. I tried to disguise my laugh with a cough but couldn't hold back the giggle that wanted to escape. Hermione just glared at me before straightening up as Ron zoomed past, flying towards the goal posts.

Even from where we sat, it was obvious Ron was turning green as he stared straight ahead, looking like he was about to pass out.

Everyone watching seemed to hold their breath as the ball flew towards him; but Ron held onto the broom and kicked the ball away with his foot. The second ball zoomed towards him and this time he punched it, trying to keep his face cool and collected. He saved the third ball by swatting at it with his hand, the fourth he caught in his hands a grin sweeping across his face and the fifth he managed to head-butt.

"Let's go congratulate him!" Hermione said as she stood up tugging on my arm. Obviously somebody was happy; well Lavender Brown was happy too, she was grinning like she had just been told she won a lot of money.

Once we reached the pitch, Hermione left me and ran towards Ron saying, "You did brilliantly Ron!"

Ron seemed quite pleased with himself as Hermione said this, his smile widening. I shared a look with Harry before he shook his head in a just-leave-it kind of way.

The wind howled, blowing dead leaves across the pitch and making my hair fly out and whip my face. Grey clouds moved in the sky, tumbling over each other, drifting through the sky easily; like smoke. I don't know why, but I suddenly thought of Malfoy, his eyes were grey like clouds.

"Who are you daydreaming about?" Harry questioned, pulling me back into the real world as he waved a hand in front of my face. My eyes widened, "What? Nobody—I just like clouds!"

Harry seemed to be having a mental battle, not knowing whether to laugh or send me to Madame Pomfrey to see if I was insane. He ended up laughing, slapping me on the back (rather hard) and saying, "Somebody's paranoid!"

We stood side by side for a while, watching as people slowly left and walked back to Hogwarts. "So judging by all the congratulation Ron has received today, I'm guessing he's Gryffindor's new Keeper?" I asked as Harry let out a chuckle.

"He better good, I hate losing to Slytherin." I told him, watching out of the corner of eye as Harry smiled to himself.

"I'm starving," Ron exclaimed as he walked towards a hand on his stomach, "feel like heading over to Hagrids for a bit?" Hermione trailed behind him, a frown clear on her face, I'm guessing at the thought of eating something of Hagrids.

"Well I guess—" I began not really keen on the idea but Ron cut me off, "brilliant!"


End file.
